Out of Time Part I
Official Summary In the Fall of 1893, on the periphery of London's respectable society, a party is being thrown for the fringes of the occult community. Spiritualists, astrologers, alchemists, and assorted n'er-do-wells are gathering at the estate of Myron Sinclair for both séance and socialization. Among the guests is Freya Benton, a world traveler of Egyptian extraction who's seen both the highs and lows of life on two continents, and Granville Moore, a retired soldier with a very peculiar instrument case in tow. The evening's festivities get well and truly out of hand, as a Hermetic text written by someone named "Henry Colfax" is used for a bit of harmless fun... and brings forth something none could have imagined. Detailed Recap Myron Sinclair hosts a gathering for London occult enthusiasts who are excluded from the stuffy Discovery Club due to race, gender, or social standing. He seems thrilled to stick a finger in the eye of the Discovery Club's leader, Harlan Maxwell, by making the event the talk of the town. Freya Benton encounters her friend Granville Moore, who secretly carries Excalibur in a conspicuous cello case. Freya and Granville notice the alleged fortune-teller Madam Araunya, invited to entertain the guests with a seance, and suspect she's little more than a con artist and pickpocket. They attempt to attract her attention, though she doesn't immediately make a move to steal from either. Sir Alfred Spencer arrives, with an occult book by one H. Colfax, which he believes contains a ritual for contacting a supernatural entity. He shows the book to Freya, asking for her expert opinion. Freya determines that the book contains a synthesis of multiple occult disciplines including hermeticism, kabbalah, and chaos magic, and was written by "a genius or a madman." She cannot tell whether the book's ritual will actually do anything because it's so complex and obscure. She, Spencer, and Granville collaborate to set up the ritual area with an ornate glass table, candles, and chalk symbols. Madam Araunya performs a transparently inauthentic seance, but the guests are entertained by her performance. When it's time for Sir Spencer's ritual, he invites Freya to read the invocation, suggesting that it might demonstrate her worth and break down some stereotypes -- but she demurs and only lights the candles. As the ritual reaches its crescendo, Kiera Jackson appears out of thin air, crashing down onto the table, bleeding from the catastrophic wound in her abdomen she suffered in Washington. Kiera is conscious for only a moment, screaming in pain. The guests panic and flee. Myron, Granville, and Freya attend to Kiera's wounds, and Freya gives her a panacea to add some magical healing. They are confused by Kiera's appearance and possessions. Myron asks Granville and Freya to stay the night and help with Kiera, and they agree. Quotes * "Sleeper awaken; traveler find shelter; thou lost, discover the way; thou exile, return!" - Sir Alfred Spencer, reading from Henry Colfax's journal. Music Credits * Natus - Screaming Silence * Kevin MacLeod - J.S. Bach Brandenberg Concerto No4-1 * Kevin MacLeod - W.A. Mozart Divertimento * Joseph Aragon - Violin Melody * Kevin MacLeod - Trio for Piano Violin and Viola * Kai Engel - Highway to the Stars * Darren Curtis - Unknown Fear * Sergey Cheremisinov - Sea and Night * Kevin MacLeod - Eric Satie Gymnopedie No1 * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 36: Out of Time Part I Category:Episode